Smoaking Canary Oneshots
by thedoctor544
Summary: just a collection of oneshots in smoaking canary. I do not own Arrow or anything that has to do with it nor will i probably ever all rights to it go to the CW network.
1. Nobody else

Felicity didn't really know what to do when Oliver randomly showed up at her and Sara's apartment and started kissing her especially since her girlfriend was behind them on the loveseat watching them with a surprised look on her face though it quickly turned to anger when she noticed that Felicity was trying to pull away but Oliver wasn't letting her. Sara quickly got up and threw Oliver backwards away from felicity.

"What the hell Oliver!" Sara shouted angrily. He quickly noticed the way sara moved in front of Felicity both protectively and territorially.

"Oh god, What year is it?" He said with an apologetic look on his face.

"Um 2016? why, Oh god Oliver how much did you drink?" Felicity answered questioningly

"None listen I came from the year of 2057 where me and you are married and may or may not have a few kids." he said rather sheepishly while pointing at felicity as he said you.

"Oh dear god." Felicity said sitting down to process at the same time sara shouted "What! You actually believe that over assuming he's drunk?"

"well, You were gone for a year or two with that one guy what was his name... Rip?

off to save the future and alter the timeline and such?" felicity noted as Sara pouted at her girlfriend.

"Um sorry for popping up like this the future team should be here soon once the realize that im gone it shouldn't take very long for them to get here." he states awkwardly as they both turn to stare at him in synchronization they all hear a small pop and oliver sighs with relief as Felicity storms through the door his face quickly takes a frightened look as felicity starts screaming at him before quietly telling him to wait out front and turning to the two girls who had been watching with a fascinated look on their faces past Felicity was blushing furiously at her own berating Oliver who was apparently her husband in the future.

"Uh hey guys wait girls? umm never mind hi sorry about that he wasn't really supposed to end up her at all like really sorry about that um okay bye." she said before almost sprinting out of the apartment. Sara being the first to recover from the shock quickly sat down and looked at her girlfriend and waiting for her to snap out of her staring at the door and look at her. not having to wait long Sara opened her mouth to speak before Felicity cut her off.

"No Sara."

"But,"

"No."

"Let me talk!... ok I know that you know that im going to say this but you get married to someone else you have kids with someone else and."

"I don't if I don't want to." she cut her off once more.

"But,"

"No sara you should know more than anyone that the future isn't set in stone and we can change it if we try hard enough and I will choose you over and over again if that's what it takes for you to believe that im not hiding any secret feelings for Oliver I love you ok nobody else not Oliver you." she cut herself off realizing that herself and Sara had never really told each other that they love each other as it was still a fairly new relationship and. Her thoughts cut themselves off as Sara kissed her fiercely she kissed back trying to show and convince sara that she didn't like oliver in a romantic way and that she shouldn't break up with her. Sara pulled away slowly holding her face in her strong hands.

"I love you too Liss" she said quietly Felicity suddenly lunged forward quickly deepening the kiss to be rewarded with Sara's moan as she swiped her bottom lip with her tongue exploring Sara's mouth with it as soon as she opened her mouth.

she pulled back once they had both run out of air and stood up pulling Sara along with her.

"Where are we going?"

"The bedroom."


	2. One Word

Sara could never really find a word to describe Felicity but here as she sat next to her watching as the soft orange of the rising sun met with the beautifully dark midnight purple of the sky she decided that if there would ever be a word that could describe the woman next to her it would be "sunrise" she was the delicate yet powerful orange-ish yellow of the sun against the ever darkening shades of blue and purple that would be the rest of the world, that would be Sara, and Oliver, and Digg. Felicity was the light in that lonely darkness that all of them gravitated toward in their moments of sadness and despair and the one they would thank for the lighthearted laughs and smiles that she brought.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" She asks her worry clearly shown in her eyes.

"Nothin liss." the other girl lifts her eyebrows clearly stating that she doesn't believe her. "Just this thing ive been thinking of lately, its really not important."

"Everything about you is important." she responds clearly upset at not knowing what's happening in her girlfriends brain.

"I was thinking about what word this universe has come up with that could possibly describe you." she said as the other girl flushed in the light of the dawn surrounding them making her appear almost ethereal.

"And did you think of one?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me?" she said feigning indignance.

"sunrise" she smiles brightly when she hears it clearly understanding the meaning of the word as a description as she leans in to kiss Sara. After a few moments they pull away with only their foreheads touching as they gazed into each others eyes.

"I love you so much." she says smiling as her eyes dart to her lips before jumping back up to her eyes. This time its sara who leans in and as they pull away felicity hears her whisper.

"I love you too."


End file.
